STAR WARS & FACEBOOK DONT MIX
by zejaykay
Summary: SO THE STAR WARS GANG(A WORD I HAVE NOT EVER USED BEFORE AND HOPEFULLY NEVER WILL AGAIN) FIND FACEBOOK. GOD HELP US ALL
1. ANAKIN IS THE HUMAN TORCH

FREAKING DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR FACE BOOK OR THIS STORY. IF I OWNED STAR WARS OR FACE BOOK I WOULD BE A GENIUS (BILLIONAIR PLAYBOY PHILANTROPIST). THE USER FATAMYISAWSOME LET ME OWN THIS ONLY TO CONTINUE IT.

**Anakin Skywalker is now a Jedi knight**

Padme Amidala likes this

**Obi-wan: why are you liking everything?**

Padme Amidala likes this

**Padme Amidala: I like cheese**

Ahsoka Tano and 1,562,109,765 other people liked this

**Anakin Skywalker: I am fat. A fat pig**

Padme Amidala has logged off

**Anakin Skywalker: Yes**

**Padme Naberrie logged in**

**Anakin Skywalker: Dang**

**Padme Naberrie: Anakin, you seem, mad**

**Anakin Skywalker: I am mad**

**Obi-wan Kenobi: I think you should have some water. He really has steam coming out his ears.**

1,5887,643,8906,100 people liked this


	2. BAIL LIKES NANANANANANANANANANANA BATMAN

FREAKING DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR FACE BOOK OR THIS STORY. IF I OWNED STAR WARS OR FACE BOOK I WOULD BE A GENIUS (BILLIONAIR PLAYBOY PHILANTROPIST). THE USER FATAMYISAWSOME LET ME OWN THIS ONLY TO CONTINUE IT.

Bail Organa walked around his house. "Bail, I believe something called StarBook opened up. Senator Amidala, Master Kenobi, and Jedi Skywalker are on it" his wife, Breha said. "I will see it" Bail told Breha.

**Bail Organa made a profile.**

**Padme Amidal commented:**

**Bail, you are on!**

**Bail Organa likes this.**

**Bail wants to private chat with Obi and Anakin**

**Obi-Wan: Yes…?**

**Anakin: I'm sorry, but I'm playing SW the old republic and it made me a sith. Listen, sith are giving me cookies. I love cookies!**

**Bail: When will he grow up?**

**Anakin: u r kinda funny so y rnt u making jokes?**

**Bail? Kinda? I will make shure u get wat u want l8ter**

**Anakin: don't do sat senator.**

"How was your first day?" Breha asked

"Crap. If you want me im going to watch The Dark Knight.


	3. THE COUNT IS PROVOCATIVE

FREAKING DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR FACE BOOK OR THIS STORY. IF I OWNED STAR WARS OR FACE BOOK I WOULD BE A GENIUS (BILLIONAIR PLAYBOY PHILANTROPIST). THE USER FATAMYISAWSOME LET ME OWN THIS ONLY TO CONTINUE IT.

Palpatine A.K.A. Sidious walked through his chancellor quarters

"Whats this? Hmm… its Yoda's birthday. Happy freaking birthday you little ugly green troll. Anyway moving on a way to lure young Skywalker to the Dark side. Thank you again sir. Memo to self buy more boxes of cookies. Oh ho ho young Jedi got married to Padme Naberrie. Naughty but good really good a way to play on his emotions. You've only gone and done it again Sidious. Ooh whats here then? StarBook. I'll give it a look around" Palpatine said in his head

**Padme Amidala likes this.**

**Palpatine commented:**

**Whats going on?**

**Anakin replyed:**

**All you can eat Buffet at Star Corral!**

**Obi-Wan is stealing from Anakin's plate!**

**Anakin Skywalker commented:**

**Hey! I will steal from your plate!**

**Obi-Wan replied:**

**Already ate it!**

**Palpatine posted his status:**

**Your crazy**

Palpatine couldn't stand humorous Jedi. Not really any Jedi except for Master Windu. He likes what's on his Lightsaber "BAD MOTHER F*CKER" even by his standards that's cool.

Palpatine stared at the Jedi Knight and Master and whent back to StarBook.

**Chancellor Palpatine friended Count Dooku.**

**Count Dooku accepted.**

**Count Dooku wants a privert chat.**

**Palpatine; It's me. Darth Sidious**

**Dooku: Master. Hows lif? Any lady frinds?*wink wink***

**Sidious: no I cri evury day.**

**Dooku: I'm sorry. Oh, GG [General Grevious] is ur friend now**

**Palpatine: Okay. I'll hide my friends. Peace.**


	4. ANISOKA

FREAKING DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR FACE BOOK OR THIS STORY. IF I OWNED STAR WARS OR FACE BOOK OR KILI FROM THE HOBBIT I WOULD BE A GENIUS (BILLIONAIR PLAYBOY PHILANTROPIST). THE USER FATAMYISAWSOME LET ME OWN THIS ONLY TO CONTINUE IT.

Oh im just gonna let you know in advance that freaking stupid rule about no relationships in the order or whatever it is don't exist

Ahsoka Tano wants to private chat with Anakin Skywalker

Anakin Skywalker accepted

Anakin: Hey 'Soka how u today my fine best friend is the entire world?

Ahsoka: I'm good. U?

Anakin: Yh. Hey wanna come over to my place today and watch The Hobbit: An unexpected Journey?

Ahsoka: Sure. I'll be there in 10. Just gonna go and get pop and Popcorn. What u want?

Anakin: Extra fiery ginger bear and ready salted popcorn pls. ta

Ahsoka: Sure thing.

AFTER THE MOVIE TIME SKIP DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUUUU WEEOOOWEEOOOWEEOOO (BECAUSE DOCTOR WHO)

"That's so epic I love the movie so much. Anakin. Why didn't you introduce me to it before hand? I will never know. Can I borrow the second one"?

"Yes. Sure just let me get it from my room."

"Thanks"

"You welcome"

Anakin gets the Desolation of Smaug from his room

"You want Blu-Ray or regular Dvd?

"Can Ps3 play Blu-Ray disks?"

"Yes"

"Blu-ray thanks."

Anakin returns from his room with movie

"Hear you go" he says handing over movie

"Thanks"

"Anakin I have something to tell you"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I love somebody"

"Cool. Who is it? Oh no no don't tell me. I guess three times. Then you tell me if I don't get it ok."

"Sure"

"Is it Lux"

"Nope"

"Rex"

"Hell no"

"Me"

"Yes"

"Sweet nailed it in one. Hold up a second you have a crush on me?"

"Yes. Will you be my boyfriend?

"Look Ahsoka I do love you but only as a friend. The answers gotta be a no. im sorry. I am so so sorry"

"That's fine. I'll let myself out. I'll see you later" Ahsoka replied sadly

KILI POV

"Oh i hear that you got rejected by your best friend. Oh that's a shame  
And if you should try harder next time you might get him raise a glass of wine in his name. And if the the temple should burn we all should burn together. Watch the fiery sky in the morning grow redder.  
Calling out father old watch make sure Ahsoka is same from Padmés wrath. And if we fight for what is right then maby you get Anakin to be your own"


	5. A SLIGHT ARGUMENT

FREAKING DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR FACE BOOK OR THIS STORY. IF I OWNED STAR WARS OR FACE BOOK I WOULD BE A GENIUS (BILLIONAIR PLAYBOY PHILANTROPIST). THE USER FATAMYISAWSOME LET ME OWN THIS ONLY TO CONTINUE IT.

General P.O.V

Ahsoka Tano has updated her status: Watching The desolation of Smaug. OMG I LOVE KILI FROM THE HOBBIT HE'S SO HOT!

Anakin Skywalker: Hey what about me?!

Ahsoka Tano: Anakin there's always a special place in my heart for you.*winky face*

Obi-Wan: Ahsoka what are you implying?

Ahsoka: Nothing.

Padme Amidala: AHSOKA TANO ANAKIN IS MINE OK! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT OK!

Yoda*Photo of Michael Jackson eating popcorn "I'm just here for the comments"*

Ahsoka: YERE I REALISED THAT BUT I WANT HIM FOR MYSELF. SIDES WHATS HIS FAVORITE FOOD?

Padme: ERM ICE?

Ahsoka: IT'S PIZZA I THINK. TELL US ANAKIN

ANAKIN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CAT FIGHTS I LOVE THEM EXPESHERLY IF THERE OVER ME HAHAHAHAHAHA BUT AHSOKA IS RIGHT

AHSOKA: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CRAZY YOU ARE FOR THINKING THAT ANAKIN IS YOURS PADME.

ANAKIN: DO I GET AN OPTION IN THIS.

AHSOKA AND PADME: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ANAKIN: I CHOOSE, I CHOOSE BUZZ LIGHTYEAR (SORRY PRIVERT JOKE)

AHSOKA; I UNDERSTOOD THAT REFERENCE

ANAKIN: DON'T WORRY AHSOKA YOU HAVE A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART TO. IT'S KNOWN AS A FWEND.

AHSOKA TANO HAS RECEIVED A MESSAGE FROM ANAKIN SKYWALKER:

NAAA JUST KIDDING I ACCTUALLY LOVE YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH.

AHSOKA: REALY?

ANAKIN: AS A FRIEND. THE ONLY TIME WE WOULD GET TOGETHER IS IF ME AND PADME SPLIT UP.

Competition time. Should Anakin and Padme split up or should they stay together? YOU DECIDE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STAR WARS AND FACEBOOK DON'T MIX

P

E

A

C

E


	6. ANISOKAFORTHEWIN

FREAKING DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR FACE BOOK OR THIS STORY. IF I STAR WARS OR FACE BOOK I WOULD BE A GENIUS (BILLIONAIR PLAYBOY PHILANTROPIST). THE USER FATAMYISAWSOME LET ME OWN THIS ONLY TO CONTINUE IT.

OBI-WAN HAS UPDATED HIS STATUS. WATCHING THE FIGHT OF THE YEAR. CARNT WAIGHT FOR THIS FIGHT. IT'S GONNA GO DOWN. YO ANAKIN WANNA WATCH IT WIMME?

GOOD FIGHT IT WILL BE. AGREE WITH YOU I DO YODA SAID TO OBI

99 PEOPLE LIKED THIS

WHO'S GOING TO WATCH IT AT THE ARENA? PALPATINE ASKED

AHSOKA REPLYED TO PALPATINE BY SAYING I ALREADY ORDERD ME A TICKET

ANAKIN REPLYED TO AHSOKA I'M IN THE FIGHT SO YERE YOU WILL PROBERLY LOVE IT THEN. WINKY FACE

AHSOKA REPLYED TO ANAKIN. TOPLESS?

ANAKIN REPLYED. JUST FOR YOU.

AHSOKA REPLYED. YAY I GET TO SEA YOU. HE'SE MINE OK. MINE I TELL YOU MY PRECCCCCIOUSS.

ANAKIN REPLYED. 'SOKA U BIN WATCHING WAY TO MUCH LOTR (A/N That's Lord of the Rings for you people that don't know what LOTR means)

OBI-WANS REPLY TO ANAKIN WAS ANAKIN WHO YOU FIGHTING? OH AND GET A ROOM YOU PAIR IF ALL YOU ARE GONNA DO IS FLIRT ALL DAY

MACE WINDU REPLYED TO OBI-WAN. HE IS FIGHTING ME MOTHER F*CKER. OH ANISOKA BY THE WAY IS NOW A TREND ON TWITTER.

ANAKIN REPLYED TO MACE. OH YHERE I NOTICED #ANISOKAFORTHEWIN. OH SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE AND GETCHUR ASS DOWN TO THE AREANA

TIME SKIP TO THE ARENA DUNDUNDUNDUNDUDNUDNUDNDUDNUDNDUN WEEOOOWEEOOO (because Doctor Who)

P

E

A

C

E


	7. A FIGHT OF THE CENTURY

FREAKING DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS THE AVENGERS AGENT COULSON AND HIS TEAM THE JUSTICE LEAUGE OR FACE BOOK OR THIS STORY. IF I OWNED THE AVENGERS AGENT COULSON AND HIS TEAM THE JUSTICE LEAUGE STAR WARS OR FACE BOOK I WOULD BE A GENIUS (BILLIONAIR PLAYBOY PHILANTROPIST). THE USER FATAMYISAWSOME LET ME OWN THIS ONLY TO CONTINUE IT. Clark Gregg owns Agent Coulson because he is Coulson. Seriously nobody can play him other that Clark Gregg.

I apologise if I made Anakin seem like a jerk in the last chapter. Sorry. Now don't form an angry mob and try to kill me. Please. I give you cookies.

General POV at the Flighty Club of Doom (what I couldn't think of a name for it)

"LADIEEEEEEEEEEEEEES AAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD GGGGGGGGGGEEEEENNTLEME TONIGHT IT'S THE FIGHT OF THE YEAR. A JEDI WHOS OLD AND A YOUNG JEDI. IN THE RED CORNER WE HAVE THE BAD MOTHER F*CKER KNOWN AS MACE WINDU AND IN THE BLUE CORNER WE HAVE THE MERC WITH A MOUTH BUT YOU KNOW HIM AS THE HERO WITHOUT FEAR ANNNNNNNNAKIN SKYYYYYYYWALKERRRRRRRRRRR. PLACE YOUR BETS ON WHO YOU THINKS GONNA GO DOWN FIRST. GENTLE MEN ANY WORDS TO THE OTHER BEFOR WE BEGIN? Referee hands microphone to Mace

"YERE I DO. ANAKIN YOU ARE ONE BAD MOTHER F*CKER AND NOW YOUR GONNA FEAL THE WRATH OF MACE WINDU AND IMMA GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT SO HARD YOUR NOT GONNA WAKE UP FOR 100 YEARS. OH IMMA ALSO GET MY BUDDY AGENT PHIL COULSON HIS TEAM AND THE AVENGERS ON YOUR ASS" Mace tell Anakin looking him in the eye

"OOOH FIGHTING TALK FROM MACE ANAKIN. CAN YOU DO BETTER?" the referee askes

"YHERE I CAN ACCTUALLY. MY FRIENDS HERE*points to the Justice League* COULD BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOUR FRIENDS WITH ONE HAND EACH. INFACT BAT'S COULD DO IT BY HIMSELF. DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHY MACE? BECAUSE HE'SE BATMAN. ENOUGH TALK LETS FIGHT"

Anakin reply's smugly

"WELL IT'S ON FOLKS MACE WINDU THE AVENGERS AGENT COULSON AND HIS TEAM VS THE JUSTICE LEAUGE AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER. I PROMISED YOU THE FIGHT OF THE YEAR BUT I GOTTA FEALING IT'S GONNA BE THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY. TAKE YOUR POSSITIONS. LET'S DROP THE CAGE AND FIGHT"

Anakin and Mace fight

"OOH A KILLER UPPER CUT TO THE JAW BY ANAKIN THAT'S GONNA HURT IN THE MOURNING. OH WHATS THIS MACE IS CALLING FOR TIME OUT OH RIGHT FOLKS HE'S CALLING IN COULSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Crown start to chat fist bump the air and scream at the top of their lungs" COULSON COULSON COULSON COULSON COULSON. COULSON COULSON COULSON COULSON COULSON."

"Give him HELL Coulson" Mace says to Coulson before getting out of the ring when the cage lowers up

"Yes SIR" Coulson reply's. Cage shuts.

"Oh Anakin I should warn you about this gun I have in my hands (A/N Coulson's revenge) I know what it does and it packs a big punch so I will tell you this once end this madness or I will pull the trigger and watch you fly and into the metal Barrs (A/N sorry bad joke my surname is Barrs I just had to pull that joke) breaking ALL your bones in your body and I will not feel sorry for you".

"FINE" Anakin's reply is. "YO BATS'Y GETCHUR ASS OVER HEAR AND BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA IRON MAN AND THE AVENGERS FOR ME WOULD YA!"

"Fine then I guess you'll feel the wrath of Coulson's Revenge" Coulson said sighing whilst the gun fired causing Anakin to fly and break his bones on the metal Barrs of the cage.

"I GUESS WE HAVE A WINNER AND HIS NAME IS COULSON. CHANT IT WIMME FOLKS COULSON COULSON COULSON COULSON COULSON COULSON COULSON. AS PRIZE MONEY YOU GET A BRAND NEW HOVER BIKE, CUSTOM MADE TOWADS YOUR DESCRIPTION 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 CREDITS. SPEND EM ON WHAT THE HELL YOU LIKE"

Woohoo that was the next chapter of StarWars and Facebook don't mix. Im still sorting through privert messages about Anisoka or Aniamidala so this is just a filler chapter to keep you going until its desided. Oh by the way I'm starting collage this Thursday coming so updates will be random so stay tuned for the next chapter. Actually I've changed my mind each new chapter will ben on either Saturday or Sunday each week.

P

E

A

C


	8. ANISOKA FINALLY!

FREAKING DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR THE TARDIS OR FACE BOOK OR THIS STORY. IF I STAR WARS OR FACE BOOK OR THE TARDIS I WOULD BE A GENIUS (BILLIONAIR PLAYBOY PHILANTROPIST TIME TRAVELOR). THE USER FATAMYISAWSOME LET ME OWN THIS ONLY TO CONTINUE IT.

Anakin walked around the mansion he won which he now shares with Padme.

"Anakin we need to talk" Padme's voice came from the master bedroom.

"Aww but I was just gonna go to the Bat-cave and do Bat –stuff" Anakin complained

"It involves me you and Ahsoka" Padme counteracted

"What does she like because I'm thinking that we could get her soming she likes for her birthday" Padme continued oblivious to Anakin starting to sweet

"Erm she likes movies" Anakin said

"Yhere that's not helpful at all" Padme said starting to get annoyed

"Mainly Super hero's i.e MARVEL phase 1 and 2 up to Captain America: the winter solider. I actually saw this offer at HMV the other day for all of them for £150 all in BLU-RAY disk" (A/N No bull shit here I actually did and I almost bought them all but remember that I already have them)

"Ani baby that to much to spend I was thinking no more than £15" Padme said looking into Anakin's eyes

"Ok baby I'll see what I can find at the store later. Sides I might as well give it to her tomorrow cuz that's when it's compulsory for all Jedi to be in the temple for national remembrance service day" Anakin said with a smile forming on the left side of his face

"Sure thing. Oh are you going to the temple tonight or coming home?"

"Until 9:00 tonight I'm gonna be here then I'm gonna set off to the temple" Anakin said smoothly whilst stroking Padme's face

"I love you" he continued to say pulling her into a big hug

ANAKIN SKYWALKER has logged in

ANAKIN SKYWALKER HAS UPDATED HIS STATUS: WHO'S GIVING THE SPEECH TOMORO FOR MEMORIAL DAY?

OBI-WAN REPLYED TO ANAKIN BY SAYING I AM

ANAKIN REPLYED SOUND THEN

AHSOKA COMMENTED ON ANAKINS STATUS IS IT OK IF IM WITH U TOMORO ANAKIN?

ANAKIN REPLYED TO AHSOKA YH SURE SOKA. OH BTW I'LL GIVE U UR PRESENT 4 UR BIRTHDAY TOMORO.

AHSOKA REPLYED WHAT IS IT?

ANAKIN REPLYED TO AHSOKA *FACEPALM* THAT'LL RUIN THE CONCEPT OF SURPRISATION

AHSOKA REPLYED TO ANAKIN THAT'S NOT EVEN A REAL WORD

OBI-WAN REPLYED TO AHSOKA. IT IS AHSOKA. LOOK HERE .com (A/N it's not a real word I made it up* gives innocent face*)

AHSOKA REPLYED TO OBI-WAN OH FAIR-NUFF

ANAKIN logged out

TIME SKIP TO THE TEMPLE SERVISE DUNDUNDUDNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUDNUDUNWEEOOOWEEOOOWEEOOWEEOOOOWEOO(Because Doctor Who)

"We shall never forget those who have lost their lives in service to the republic" Obi-Wan said finishing his boringly long speech about honour and remembrance. Finally Anakin thought after the ceremony ended. Running into a Blue Box which said Police Public call box on it he input the coordinates to his house

TIME SKIP BACK TO SKYWALKER MANOR DUNDUNDUDNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUDNUDUNWEEOOOWEEOOOWEEOOWEEOOOOWEOO(Because Doctor Who fits perfectly hear)

"Padme I'm home" Anakin called out when he walked through the front door and front door I mean the window which leads to the master bedroom

"Oh Clint I love you so much. My stupid Jedi husband won't be back for several hours yet" Padme's voice called from the corridor outside the room Anakin was in.

"OH HE'S HEAR ALRIGHT PADME. WE ARE MOTHER F*CKING FINISHED. GET THE FUCK OUT MY FUCKING HOUSE BEFORE I MOTHER F*CKING KILL YOU BOTH. F*CK THE F*CK OFF". Anakin roared as he ran out the room and approaching the unsuspecting couple

Padme and Clint run out the house

"F*CKITY GOOD F*CKING BYE PADME. IM GONNA BURN ALL YOUR SHIT THAT'S IN MY HOUSE."

Anakin storms back into the house

Anakin Skywalker has logged in

Padme Amidala, Padme Nabriella and Padme Skywalker will be blocked as a friend. They cannot send you messages and you cannot see whatever they post. Do you want to confirm this? "Yes I do" Anakin said whilst he clicked the yes option

Anakin sent Ahsoka"Snips" Tano a message. Can u plese pick up. Im alone and sad and eveeything. I just want to talk to a friend

Ahsoka replied to Anakin. What's wrong?

Anakin replied to Ahsoka U know that was with Padme right? Yer u get the picture dont u?

Ahsoka replied to Anakin You broke up?

Anakin replied to Ahsoka Yes

Ahsoka replied to Anakin. Aww hope your ok.

Anakin replied to Ahsoka Remember that I said that we would only get together if me and Padme ever ended well maby u have ur wish*winky face*

Ahsoka replied to Anakin Maby in a week or 2. Let the media events end first

Anakin replied to Ahsoka I agree then we let the people know

Ahsoka replied to Anakin. Sure

Anakin replied to Ahsoka maby you could move in wimme in a couple of days?

Ahsoka replied to Anakin. Sure send me the details of ur house and sure. I love u

Anakin replied to Ahsoka. Same but the last person who said that to me cheated on me. Promise me that you never will"

Ahsoka replied to Anakin faster than Superman flying at full speed" I promise"

Woohoo new chapter is finally sorted. Right then I'm thinking only somming like up to 5 chapters then this story is finished.

YAY its finally got round to ANISOKA*runs around house repeating ANISOKA over and over for 10 minutes solid* I kind of had this in mind from the start but only decided to carry it out because everybody was saying keep it Aniamidala. Seriously I hated those reviews. Its simple really. Don't like=don't reed. Oh a big shoutout to my best friend in the world Paris Masters. She literally gave the inspiration to use that exact Anisoka conversation( minus the whole moving with each other and actually getting together part) when me and Charlotte broke up.


	9. THE HOBBIT 3 IS TALKED ABOUT

FREAKING DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR PIPINS SONG OR FACE BOOK OR THIS STORY. IF I STAR WARS OR FACE BOOK OR PIPIN'S SONG I WOULD BE A GENIUS (BILLIONAIR PLAYBOY PHILANTROPIST TIME TRAVELOR). THE USER FATAMYISAWSOME LET ME OWN THIS ONLY TO CONTINUE IT.

OK I'M SORRY. I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. I WAS AT A FOOD FESTIVAL, HAD A MEAL WITH ROB (17TH BIRTHDAY) AND TALKED WITH CONOR ON THE PHONE ABOUT WHO WE LOVE. I'M NOT GONNA SAY (I'LL TELL YOU NEVER). TO SHOW I'M SORRY I'LL GIVE YOU A SUPER DOUPER LONG CHAPTER. 2 IN 1. AINT I NICE?

Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano are in a relationship.

Obi-Wan commented on this status by saying: finally I was getting quite annoyed at you pair flirting all the time

Yoda's comment was: Mad it is. Approve I do not. Married in the temple you will not be

Anakin's reply to Yoda was: What

Ahsoka's reply to Yoda was: What

Mace Windu commented IN REPLY TO Anakin and Ahsoka's comments: SAY WHAT AGAIN I DARE YOU, I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHER F*CKER!

Padme Nabriella commented on Ahsoka and Anakin's status: Anakin that's stupid. Come back to me. I want you back

Anakin replied to Padme: Ha-ha you're begging is weaker than your fighting skills. Oh and as Wolverine would say go f*ck yourself.

Padme replied to Anakin: Technically we're still married so you're technically cheating on me.

Ahsoka replied to Padme: Nope he got the divorce papers today

Padme's reply: Bollocks

Obi-Wan replied to Padme: Nope here they are*Obi-Wan places a picture of divorce papers on to StarBook

P

E

A

C

E

A/N this is the end but I promised you 2 chapters today in 1 chapter so it's really a chapter inside a chapter (Chapter-ception) here is the second today. Aint I nice?

Obi-wan has updated his status:

Home is behind  
The world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all aligth

Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall...fade- Pipin's epic song

Ahsoka commented: Gives me shivers each time I hear it

Obi-Wan replied to Ahsoka's comment: Same

Anakin commented on Obi-Wan's status. It's also on The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies trailer. I'm going to go see it when it's realised in cinema.

Obi-Wan replied to Anakin by saying: I when's it in cinema

Mace Windu replied to Obi-Wan: December 18th. Oh by the way tickets are nearly sold out.

Anakin replied to Mace's comment: Already. Right imma go order some now. Who wants to go?

Ahsoka replied to Anakin's comment: Me

Obi-Wan also replied to Anakin: Me 2 m8

Jacob Barrs (A/N ME) also replied to Anakin: Me 3. Thanks dude

Anakin commented on Obi-Wans status: So that's 3 tickets I need to order not including mine

Ahsoka replied to Anakin: DO IT NOW OR I WILL KILI THE F*CK OUT OF YOU.

Anakin's reply was this: *gives cock salute* Yes drill sergeant

WOOHOO THAT'S 2 CHAPTERS DONE TODAY INSIDE EACH OTHER (CHAPTER CEPTION). NOW ONLY 1 THING NEEDS TO BE SAID AND I WILL SEE YOU L8TER FOR THE ALMOST PENULTIMATE CHAPTER OF STARWARS AND FACEBOOK DON'T MIX. THAT WORD IS

P

E

A

C

E


End file.
